


It's always the nice ones that break hearts.

by Microsoftberry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Len gets something from Barry that kicks his gut, Len would suffer but not really badly, M/M, This is a fluff fic, and Things happen, let's just make sure this is a fluff fic, there's no angst bone in my body, this is really a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microsoftberry/pseuds/Microsoftberry
Summary: It's always the nice ones that break hearts. Len knew it, and made the mistake of falling in love with one Barry Allen anyway. And now life has come to kick Len in the ass and laugh at his face for being so stupid enough to love the good one.(this is seriously a crack fic, i don't have an angst bone in my body, this is just a fluff fic i promise)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is seriously a crack fic, i don't have an angst bone in my body, this is just a fluff fic i promise.  
> Also going to be a very short one, i thought i could write this in oneshot but it's already 4 am in the morning and i have to sleep. TvT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter @hg2nsns (i don't have a Tumblr account so 😂)

It's always the nice ones that break hearts.  
It was the way of life. People would look at people like Len and think, that guy would surely break lots of hearts. 

Moms would warn their daughters, fathers would reach for their shotguns. Though in fact, people who came to people like Len didn't expect much from him. Less expectation meant less emotional investment in return, making them feel free to be ended their relationship(or whatever they thought they had with people like Len) and move on quite quickly. It was easy to put the blame on people like Len, easier to think they were the only hurt party in the relationship, deciding it ended how it was supposed to end and laugh it off as junk food of the relationship, tasty but you won't choose it to be their main course of eating for the rest of their lives.  
It was always like that, not only in the terms of love or affection but in general terms of all relationships he had as well.  
People who put their faith in Len would turn away disappointed at the first sign of trouble from Len, deciding yes, it was a futile attempt to change what was already a lost cause. 

So yes, Barry Allen came in ways that was different in so many ways than the others, even not counting the ability to run at superspeed and being a masked hero. He was fearless in more ways than for his own good, heading straight for the trouble and danger faster than anybody else just because the kid believed it would mean putting himself between danger and the people he should protect.  
He was a fierce and stubborn believer of Len's goodness(Len was rolling his eyes so hard now, he was sure he pulled some muscle), attacking Len with those big puppy eyes that sang the greens of summer leaves and warmth of autumn sunset.(Yes Len was way over his head, though he would deny that he said it till his deathbed.) 

It felt surreal sometimes, that the man who was the Flash, the most beloved hero in the city, constantly believed in Len, despite times and times again when Len showed him how wrong he could be.  
So it felt like a miracle, even unrealistic when the said Barry Allen agreed to go out with him. Laugh at his most terrible jokes, blush like he found Len was someone he thought was beautiful. It made Len's heart burn and expand every damn time the hero smiled at him like he was some kid with a hopeless crush, and Len hated and loved him for it at the same time. 

He knew he was happy, for the first time in his life, truly, but he never allowed himself to admit that. Because even though the damn hero made him softer than he would have ever imagined himself to allow himself to be, he knew such admission would surely bite him in the ass, surely.  
But the thing about keeping sanity around Barry Allen: the speedster didn't make it easy. 

Len forgot too often that he should stay alert for the sign to abort, allowed himself to take his guard down too much when he was too busy forgetting everything around the world when he cornered the speedster to the wall and kissed him, feeling how beautifully Barry would tremble and grin up at him with bright smiles. 

 

 

... So it was when he was just looking at Barry's naked shoulder on the bed one morning, watching how the sunlight touched the speedster's skin, making it sun-touched and glow, that the inevitable fate finally decided to wake up, and kick Len in the gut for being so stupid. 

"I have to go."

Barry said, though he was barely moving from where he put his face into Len's neck. Len bit down the grin on his lips and rolled his eyes. 

"Yet you're not moving, speedster."  
"'am moving." 

The speedster mumbled against Len's skin, making Len's skin tickle and Len reflexively tightened his hold on the speedster's waist. 

"'m just moving so fast that 't looks like I'm not moving. It's a fact."

Barry said, and Len snorted out a laugh. 

"Yes, and it's also a fact you're a useless speedster until you get your cup of coffee in the morning. I'll get you one while you wash. Deal?" 

Len gently grabbed Barry's neck from behind and pulled him in to give him a kiss on the forehead. Then he slapped Barry on the ass and the speedster yelped and got out of the bed, glaring at the smirking man in the sheets. Barry stretched himself before going to the bathroom and Len took in the beautiful sight without regret, and then Barry turned and reached for something in his bag. 

"Oh yes, I forgot to give you this." 

Barry said, his eyes still blinking with sleep and pushed something into Len's hand before he made his way back to the bathroom. 

"You can come if you'd like, I'll understand if you can't but it'll really mean a lot to me." 

His voice was light as the door clicked shut and the sound of shower running started.  
Len still had a grin on his lips when he looked down at what the speedster has left him. It was an envelope. Curious, Len opened it. The paper looked expensive, beautiful, and it almost looked like a-  
\- An invitation to a wedding. 

Len blinked.  
And then he blinked again.  
It didn't change what was written on the paper. 

... at the marriage of their son Barry Allen  
to Iris West, daughter of Mr.West. 

"Are you making that coffee that you promised? Because I'm not hearing the kettle whistling!" 

Barry shouted from the bathroom and Len wasn't even listening. 

 

It's always the nice ones that break hearts.  
And now life has come to kick Len in the ass and laugh at his face for being so stupid enough to love the good one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad i was able to finish this fic, lol  
> thanks for reading as always <333333

Cisco was staring at him.  
Scratch that, Mick and Lisa were staring at him.  
Scratch that again, everybody in the bank was staring at him. Len blinked. 

"What did you just say to me?"

The scientist said, pushing up his ridiculous-looking sunglasses up from the nose and stared at Len. Len stilled. He must have zoned out, it shouldn't have happened when he was supposed to be a cautious person.  
An old lady with a red scarf and her hands in the air hiccuped loudly. Why was she doing that? Oh yes, he was in the middle of the bank robbery. It shouldn't have happened especially when he was in the middle of the bank heist. 

"What I said...?"

Len said slowly, trying to not give away that he had no faintest idea what he'd just said to the geek to have unnerved him so much. He glanced at his sister, but instead of fuming for insulting her crush, she just stared at him like he had just grown two heads. Len was starting to feel antsy. What could he have possibly said to get those reactions? 

"You said 'sorry'."

Cisco said, and everybody gasped at the S word, including the old lady in her red scarf and the citizens who were taken hostages who now just looked like they were idle standbys. Len raised his eyebrow. 

"So? What's the big deal?"

Cisco still looked at him like he couldn't believe Len. 

"You said sorry, then you patted him on the shoulder, and you put the money back into the safe, apologizing for causing such a mess."

Caitlin who was standing next to Cisco said, and Len tried not to look surprised. He was, in fact, freaking out on the inside because he seriously couldn't remember he did those things. 

"Lenny, are you feeling okay?"

Lisa said, and Len huffed out a breath in frustration. 

"I can't believe I'm asking you this, but seriously dude, is everything all right?"  
"Is everything all right for who?"

The speedster said, skidding on the floor of the bank and appeared with a brilliant spark surrounding him, looked around bewildered at his friends and then he looked at Len. His lips twitched like he was glad to see Len, the nerve of him, and Len managed a smirk that should have gotten station ovation because the act had torn him into million pieces inside. Is everything okay, says the speedster who asked him to come to his own wedding after being fucked through the night by the man. There were manners, you know. 

Of course they've never discussed their relationship. But they've grown accustomed to each other's presence in Len's safehouse, they went to movies together after a specially long and tiring day. He found Barry nodding off on his shoulder when the movie ended and he threatened the theater staff with his eyes not to dare wake the kid on his shoulder. The lanky teenage staff fled without a word, and Len sat there for 20 minutes before the speedster stirred and looked around, wondering when the movie had ended and why Len didn't wake him.

They had cooked together in their kitchen(mostly Len, because honestly, the speedster was the supervillain with a fire hazard when it came to cooking, Mick would have appreciated his ability to set things on fire when it came to cooking), watched Netflix together on the sofa, arguing whether the 'Good Omens' was better in book or TV drama. 

Barry had once mentioned he wanted to go to see the sea on his birthday, so he kidnapped the forensic scientist on his birthday and tied(and blindfolded) him to take him to the beach. Barry had shouted at him for 2 hours for making him subject to his boss's endless questions about his relationship with the supervillain(Joe and Iris had shaken the precinct and there was orange alert, for god's sake and Barry would never live this down), but in the end they sat on the night beach, covered in blankets and holding mugs full of wine that Len had brought, and stared at the dark black sea till dawn. 

Yes, Len may not have said in words, but damn if he didn't show that he had grown feelings for the speedster. 

Feelings that he should have nipped the bud at the first sight. Feelings that he knew it let grow out of control, made him feel soft, hopeless when he saw Barry just smile. It made people weak, pathetic, and now Len was exactly that. 

"Is everything all right, Snart?"

The Flash said, in a manner that showed that there was clearly something going on between the city's hero and the supervillain, and Snart stifled a snort. 

"Peachy."

Is everything all right, he says. Len turned, no longer interested in the heist when his inside felt like it froze to death. 

"Snart?"

Barry's voice followed, but he walked away, not looking back at the bewildered looks on his friends and enemies and the civilians. 

 

 

*** 

 

 

"This has got to stop."

Lisa said, her face tinted with worry. 

"... And tying your brother to a chair in a witch burning style is a great idea?"

Iris asked, but Lisa just said, 'meh'. 

"A girl's gotta do what good sisters do. She's gotta tie her brother down to a chair and shake him down if that's what it takes to make him talk and get his head out of his ass."

Cisco and Hartley were watching Lisa in utmost terror and awe in their eyes and Len felt a bit proud and annoyed at the same time. Fortunately, Barry was not here for some reason, but what the hell was she thinking? 

"What the hell are you thinking?"

Len said, and Lisa huffed. Mick who was standing next to her looked suspiciously excited at the prospect of the burning ceremony. Of his supposedly best friend. Great. Len's personal relationship couldn't get any better. 

"You're being an ass and a moron at the same time, which is getting to be the pain in the ass for all of us and we need it to stop, so we're going to fix whatever went wrong between you and the Flash."

Lisa said, and Cisco and Caitlin and the others in the room nodded in unison. Len rolled his eyes. 

"And why would you think this has got anything to do with the Flash?"  
"Is it not?"

Lisa said innocently, and Len glared at her for being such an annoying little sister. 

"So what did you do wrong?"

Iris asked, and rude, but Len sighed. 

"For your information, I didn't do anything. Just forgot to say congratulations for you two, Miss West. If that's a crime then sue me because on the contrary to the popular belief, I'm not such a generous person to congratulate when the love of my life is getting married to another woman."

Len bit the words out, no stopping the bitter words pouring out of his mouth. He was better than this, he thought he was, but once he saw the innocent and beautiful face of Iris West, soon to be Iris Allen, the ugly jealousy and bitterness consumed him whole. Iris looked taken aback, and everybody shouted in shock all at once. 

"You are what?"  
"She is what?"  
"What are you saying?"

Everybody blurted out their surprise all at once, and when nobody seemed to stop shouting for one second, Hartley banged his fists onto the table until everybody eventually quieted down. 

"Hold on, hold on everyone, the Flash is getting married to Iris?"

Hartley asked, and though everybody seemed to be wanting to shout out different questions all at once, Lisa gave all of them the death glare and everybody looked at Iris. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Iris said, and Snart sighed. At least SHE had the decency to be gentle about breaking his heart, unlike one Barry Allen. 

"No need to be coy now, he gave me the invitation to the wedding, Miss West. With you and his name on it. He said he would be glad if I came for the ceremony so I said yes, but now that I think of it I'll have to say I can't make it, being tied to the stake."

Len said. Then everybody's jaws dropped. 

"He gave you what?"  
Lisa said, 

"His name and mine on what?"  
Iris said, 

"You said yes to that?"  
Hartley said. 

"When I get my hands on that little sh-"  
Lisa started, but Iris suddenly gasped, and burst out laughing. Everybody stared at her like she had grown two heads. 

"Why are you laughing? Seriously Iris, what the hell?"  
Cisco said, and now Iris was holding his stomach, look of shock and- '

"Oh my god, I can't believe this has happened."  
"Iris? Would you please tell us what is going on?"  
Caitlin said, and Iris breathed in deeply, trying to calm her breath. 

"Barry and I are not getting married. I'm getting married to Eddie and Barry was helping me decide which cards to use for invitation. We were laughing and making jokes and we talked about when we were young, we decided to get married when we were both 30 and how the wedding invitation would look like when we did. I made that card out of joke and evidently, Barry picked up the wrong one to give to you when he handed you that card."

Iris said, and everybody just looked at Iris in shock. Len blinked, not sure if this was another terrible cruel joke or he was in a dream. 

"Are you kidding me?"  
Hartley said, and then again,  
"Are you freaking kidding me?"

And everybody burst into shouts, laughter and cries, while Len sat there blinking in a shock. The noise was deafening but he couldn't hear a sound. Then a small voice said, 

"I'm the love of your life?"

and all the noise in the Cortex suddenly died down. 

Barry was standing at the entrance of the hall, his eyes huge and staring at Len like he was looking at him for the first time. Len cursed inwards and bit his lips. 

"Scarlet, I-"  
"I'm the love of your life?"

Barry asked again. Len really needed to get out of this chair, he was trying to get out of the especially tight knot of the ropes his sister had tied him in, and sighed defeated when he saw the shocked look on the speedster's face. 

"Of course, you idiot. Only you would have not known that I'm hopelessly, pathetically, in love with the most clueless speedster in the---"

Len didn't get to finish his sentence because the second later, there was electric sparks everywhere and Barry was on his lap, straddling him with his legs and kissing him senseless. As he was tied to a chair and had nowhere else to go, Len surrendered and kissed him back. 

"Awww, and ewww."  
said Lisa, and there were some whistles, but neither Barry nor Len heard anything. 

So it was always the nice ones that break hearts. But Barry Allen was worth every heartbreak that Len could hope for a lifetime.


End file.
